SnowBlind
by Spazzu
Summary: A snowstorm cuts out the power, Yako is freezing, fluff and confusion ensues. Neuro/Yako, Oneshot.


The power had gone out in the evening. Six fourty five PM to be exact. The snowstorm outside had intensified, abnormal weather for this early in winter. Cold, bitter and biting, the wind howled outside the window and somehow, even in the closed rooms and behind the walls, the chill crept through to the residents.

I was the most unfortunate ocupant in the entire building. Or, atleast in my opinion. And if you knew the circumstances, I'm sure you'd agree, when I say me, Yako Katsuragi, that being trapped with my abusive boss, Nougami Neuro, was one of the more cruel twists of fate life had to offer.

When the lights had flickered out, and when the heating came to a halt, I froze. No pun intended, of course. Looking at Neuro in a slight panic, I bit my lip. There was almost no light, but I could still see those bright green eyes of his. Lazy, unconcerned and bored. Of course something like this wouldn't bother _him_.

At this point, without a good light, I couldn't do the work he had given me. A relief and something I felt almost anxious about. My weak huan eyes couldn't make out a single word on the articles I had been sifting through, but would he still be expecting me to try? With a sigh, I set it down and stumbled my way through the office to sit on the couch. The urge that compelled me to move was a whim, but it was cozier than the desk and farther away from Neuro's claws, which was always a plus. And as I moved, his eyes followed.

"Pitiful human technology. It can't even hold up to a feeble storm like this," he said offhandedly, looking over his shoulder out the window.

I simply grumbled, pulling my knees to my chest. I was really missing the heating right now and wished we had chosen a building with a backup generator. A shiver ran through me and I joined Neuro in looking outsid, trying to make out the violent flurries swirling around. Another shiver and another sigh.

"What are you moping about, Louse?"

"Its cold." I simply replied, hugging my legs closer.

Neuro chuckled darkly, "Not really. You just need to get a harder exoskeleton."

Yet again, all I could do was grumble at him in response. Of course he didn't understand. He was a demon and far more resiliant than any human. With another shiver, I shut my eyes, trying to picture somewhere calm and warm. A place where I could relax, eat, and sleep. And eat some more.

My relaxing vision wavered slightly as I heard Neuro get up from his chair, his footsteps alot louder in the silence of the office. I heard him walk past me and then he was rummaging through something. A desk, or box? The closet? Shaking my head, I tried to ignore it, going back to the fantasy where it was sunny.

I wasn't focused on it for much longer, as I sat up the moment I felt something warm wrap around me. Looking over, I saw Neuro, a rather uninterested look on his face, though his arm was now around my waist. With the typical force he usually had, he hauled me closer, pressing me to him painfully tight. I could swear a flush was creeping over my face as he looked down at me. And it might've been the light, but I thought I saw a smile tugging at his mouth. With his other hand, he pulled a blanket, thin yet comfortable, around us. I oculd hear my heart beating rather erratically. I could hear his, slow and steady.

Head against his chest and wrapped in the warm blanket, warmth soon enveloped me. A delightful reprive from the chills in the office. It felt nice enough, and in a random spur of bravery brought on by who-knows-what, I started readjusting myself into a more comfortable position against him, brushing my hand against his. He didn't move, but simply watched.

When I had finally settled in, he shook his head oddly. I frowned, curious over the action.

"Is something wrong?" I inquired, tilting my head to the side.

I didn't know if it was my concern that bothered him, or what, but I could feel his grip suddenly tightened on me. I squirmed in discomfort, trying to get a bit more space, but his arm wouldn't budge.

"This is wrong." was the answer I finally got.

It was odd and a bit concerning, the way he said that. And what was 'this'? As I stewed in my thoughts, I felt him lean over to rest his jaw on my head. The contact brought a strange thrill. A rush of fear, maybe? This wasn't a situation I was very used to.

"...Such a lowly dishrag." he muttered, now sounding more like he was talking to himself than me.

I still was curious.

"You..."

Neuro's voice had grown soft, low and quiet. Different from how he usually spoke to me. Then I saw him moving his hand up and to my face. Panic shot through me as I saw fingers reaching for my face, flinching instinctively. When he was almost touching me, I recoiled away. I felt his jaw tense and he drew his hand back slightly.

It was confusing me. What he had said and how he was acting. He should have thrown me across the room by now and made maybe five or six or ten threats on my life. This Neuro and the Neuro I knew didn't go together at all, but... something still linked them. A strange confidence and will was filling my mind, compelling me. I fidgeted, nervous, then leaned forward slowly. Turning my face, I rested my cheek against the palm of his still raised hand.

I had never felt so relaxed around Neuro before this. No anxiety, no stress, no work to think about, no mysteries...nothing. And when I touched my face to his hand, Neuro let out a satisfied...content...relieved sigh. Quiet and deep, almost a purr. His grip loosened to something more comfortable and he closed his eyes, brushing his thumb across my bottom lip.

I shuddered, lost in the moment. I raised my own hand and lightly touched his temple, giving him an apprehensive smile.

The demon said nothing. He merely tilted my head up, leaned down, and kissed me. My heart was going faster than it had ever gone before and my eyes widened. I didn't pull back, but I was rather shocked.

Pulling away, he had an unsure look on his face. Something I'd never seen Neuro with. But all I could do was stare. Then something more familiar, a look of childish dissapointment settled in and his fingers flexed in frustration at my silence. Turning away, he took his hand away from my face. I kept mine on his and tried making a feeble attempt to get him to look back at me. What a stubborn man.

"Neuro, look at me!" I finally snapped, frowning.

He didn't turn his head. But his eyes wandered back over to me, still painfully bright in the dark. I sat up as far as I could, a lot braver than I had been before. He quirked a brow and drew back. Growing annoyed, I placed a hand on either side of his face.

"Kiss me again." I said in as stern a voice as I could manage at the moment. It wasn't very convincing.

"The slave is ordering the master around now?" he purred, learning forward enough so our noses were touching, "I should throw you into the cold for that."

I knew I couldn't have expected those sweet moments to last. I shook my head, sighing. What on earth had gotten into him? I jumped, then, as he gave a sharp laugh, grinning rather widely. And, once again, out lips met. This one didn't have the same hesitation as the last, Neuro acting much more enthusiastic. Typical. And when he pulled back, he had a smug look on his face, as if he had just accomplished something particularly challenging.

"Yako..." he started, still giving me that stupid grin

It really hurt when the lights came back on. I covered my eyes, but it still was startling. And, thankfully, I heard the heater go back on while I kept my eyes shut.

"...Guess it got fixed." he commented, watching me recover from the shock. I was still seeing coloured pinpricks in my vision and a throbbing headache was starting to form. What he had begun to say was quickly put out of my mind.

I didn't have much time to react when I saw the floor coming up to meet my face. None at all. And it hurt. Neuro simply laughed, standing up.

"Why did you push me?!"

"To get you off me, trilobite. Now, get back to work. Those mysteries won't solve themselves!"

Shaking my head as I got off the floor, I reluctantly sat in my seat again, taking up the paper.

I'd never understand him.

--

Notes from the Spazzu: ...Yeah. This isn't a real grand work of art, but its something. I wrote it during Humanities out of boredom. D: Sorry if there are any errors or OOC moments. I really just need a break from the AU I'm writing.

...LOL, Twilight-parody.

I'M GOING, CAPSLOCK. I'M GOING.

-runs in place-


End file.
